Lincoln loud is dead
by dce1002
Summary: at age 14 lincoln loud starts going through a goth phase. He join renee and her group of goth friends. But think turns for the worst when lincoln and his goth friends summon a vampiric demon that turns lincoln into vampire. Lincoln tries to hid his secret from the rest of his family.
1. Long time no see

chapter 1: long time no see

It seem like a new morning in royalwoods, the sun rose like every morning and kids woke up to go to school. But at 1216 Franklin Avenue was a house much different from the others.

Who lived there was a couple.

Rita loud and lynn loud sr living in their house was their 10 daughters and their only son lincoln. But lincoln was different compared to his sisters not only he was a boy but lack the physical characteristics of his parents. His mother's hair was blonde and his fathers was brown. Half of his sisters got brown hair while the other half head blonde but lincoln had a snow white hair. Lincoln sisters were talented unlike him. The boy only had a few friends including one that was his closeist was a african american boy by the name of clyde mcbride. In lincoln's room his alarm clock went off lincoln moaned as he stretched out his hand from his cover trying to shut his alarm off. The boy managed to shut his alarm off the 13 year old got out of bed but today will be different. He open his door walking out in a similar

mannerism of a zombie. Lincoln entered the bathroom, next he turned on the sink. He turn the hot water on then he ran his hands underneath the running water. Lincoln splashes the scalding hot water on to his face.

The boy gave out a quiet scream

Realizing the water was to hot.

He quickly turn of the faucet. Lincoln began to get dressed he wore his usual style of clothing.

A orange polo shirt and jeans. A minute later white hair boy exit the bathroom. Lincoln went down stair throwing his pajamas in the laundry room. This morning lincoln decides to skip breakfast, he grab his backpack then walked out the front door. As he walked to school he turned to face the audience "hey it me lincoln loud geez i haven't talk to you guys in two years ha sorry about that, let just say puberty kept me busy" lincoln explained. He continued on explaining his situation. " lately i been thinking, i have no talent, i don't look like either of my parents and i only have a few friends. I just keep thinking what am i in life". Lincoln walked to the bus stop when he got there he noticed a girl that he knew her name was renee.

At that moment lincoln stop dead in his tracks. He took a minute to remember that last time they encounter each other him and her fought over a ace savvy comic, which ended with him getting punched in the face.

Lincoln to notice of her appearance she has changed from the last time he saw her.

Renee didn't have brown hair anymore. Her hair was dyed black, renee was dressed in all black from her head down to her feet. The girl look over seeing lincoln staring at her. "Lincoln loud" renee asked, lincoln began to sweat, palm began to shake.

Her new look scared him "Y-yes im loud lincoln i mean lincoln loud" he nervously answered.

"I haven't seen you in two years

how you been" renee asked with a smile. Lincoln was shocked by this he thought she hated him after the whole comic book incident. "Um i been good renee, um quick question why are you dressed like that" he asked her. "Oh this i like the look i'm in a subculture involving stuff like the marcab". " Oh really replied lincoln, "yeah we need new members of our group you wanna join" renee asked. " sure what do you guys do? "Well loud we listen to music like bauhaus,joy division, voltaire, We read poems and some edgar allen poe. And at times we like to hangout at the cemetery". Lincoln began to kinda feel uncomfortable because this is stuff lucy would do but then he thought maybe it's a sign. " Tell me more" he asked the bus pulled up the two got on. Lincoln sat beside the window and renee sat right next to him. The bus began to move lincoln look over to her and asked her one last question " What subculture are you in". " Oh the subculture is the goth subculture" lincoln gave a little smirk face back toward the window then said "that's what i thought".


	2. chapter 2 Lincoln joins the gothd

chapter 2: Lincoln joins the goths

7:00 am The rest of the loud family woke up. Lynn jr and lucy was woken up by the sound of the alarm. Lynn slammed the button on the alarm stopping the beeping. The tired lynn got up from her bed she the one that usually wakes lincoln up. She walk to lincoln's room then began to pound on the door. "Lincoln its 7 it's time to get up" lynn said in tired tone of voice. Nobody answered the door she turn the knob then opened her brothers door Lynn turned on the lights to find no sign of her brother in sight. " What the where is he?".

At royalwoods middle school the bus arrived. Lincoln and renee got off the bus, they both were talking to each other. Renee look over at lincoln he was looking shamefaced. "What's wrong lincoln" she asked him. Lincoln looked at her then sighed

" I feel bad for what happen two year ago about the comic book thing" lincoln confessed. Renee giggled then said " that's okay it water under the bridge lincoln". He sighed with relief knowing that was off his conscience. The two walked into the school. Renee and lincoln went to the cafeteria. Renee pointed over to a table of people dressed in a black just like her. "Their they are" they walked over to the table renee and lincoln took a seat. "Lincoln let me introduce you to the group this is peter,kevin,daniel, david and finally amanda". " Hey guys im lincoln loud nice to meet you guy" said lincoln. " Sup lincoln i'm peter i like your white hair". Lincoln gave a chuckled "thanks it biological" he replied. Amanda joined in the conversation " wait your last name is loud right" she asked.

" yeah why" lincoln asked " oh my god your lucy sister" she said.

" Um yeah how you know lucy"

" well duh dummy she gothic and we are goths" amanda explained.

Lincoln cheeks turned red "so lincoln want to be a goth" renee said. "You wanna be just like your sister good choice" kevin told lincoln. David asked lincoln a question. " So lincoln do you know anything about the goth culture". This question caught lincoln by surprise "well not really

I don't ask lucy about that" he answered scratching his head.

"Well lincoln don't believe the stereotypes. Not all goths are satanist, nor depressed, they don't dress in black all the time"

Amanda explained. "oh" lincoln said. "Lincoln loud do you wanna join our group" asked renee. " yes i want to join" answer lincoln.

" Welcome to the group first things first you need to get familiar to the goth subculture" amanda told lincoln. She took out something out of her book bag.

Amanda took out a cd. The album cover background looked book and appears to have a flame on it. It was labeled bauhaus and under the word bauhaus was the word crackle.

Amanda slid the cd album across the table to lincoln. " What is this" asked lincoln, the group laughed including renee. "Man he does realized what he got" said daniel.

"Ha ha lincoln that is a bauhaus cd it's a great band we want you

To get familiar to goth music" explain renee. "Okay" lincoln replied the bell rang for homeroom lincoln got up putting the cd in his book bag. "I will see you guys later" said lincoln he took his book bag then leave the cafeteria for home room. Lunch time came around lincoln got his food as he got out of the lunch line he notice renee and her friends. Lincoln walked over to the table the group welcomed him with open arms. He took a seat right beside renee. Across the cafeteria his friend and right hand man clyde mcbride eyeballed lincoln with his new friends. " Who are they and why is he talking to them" clyde wondered. "I don't know clyde its pretty suspicious he hanging out with the goth crowd" rusty commented. " I don't know i think it nothing" liam claimed.

Clyde gave a forced smile. "Ha okay its seem crazy for lincoln to be a goth". The end of the day came earlier that day he called his mom and dad that he was walking home. Lincoln got his book bag out of his locker then shut it ,lincoln began to make his walk home. He exited out the schools front doors where he spotted renee and her friends.

" Hey lincoln" renee shouted waving in his direction. " Hey renee" be yelled back he walked over to them with a smile " sup you guys going home" lincoln asked "Yeah we're about to, but we were all wondering if later tonight at the high school.Then we will go to the cemetery you wanna join" asked renee. " Sure what time asked lincoln" he asked. "Oh we will meet you there at 9:30pm at the highschool" she answered.

" Okay i will see you guys you guys tonight" he replied. Lincoln waved them goodbye and went on his way. The white haired boy was about two blocks from his house when he pulled out the bauhaus album. He them turn in it over to view the list of songs on the disk. Lincoln reviewed the list

Of the songs but one song caught his eye it was named bela lugosi's dead. "Who the hell is bela lugosi ha only one way to find out" whispered lincoln. He put the cd album back in his book bag then bolted down the street. Moments later lincoln arrived at his house. He turned his head toward the driveway he saw that the family van wasn't there, So lincoln came to the conclusion that his mom or dad went to picked his other siblings up from school. Lincoln walked into the house, he ran up stairs lincoln entered into his room throwing his book bag on his bed.

He went over to a his radio, he open it up. Lincoln went into his book bag taking out the bauhaus cd. He next open up the cd case then took the disk out. Lincoln put the disk in the radio player afterward he shut the lid then pressed the play button. Lincoln then clicked it to the fourth song. The song bela lugosi's dead begins to play. Lincoln sat down on the bed he started to listen to

it for a good few minutes then the singing started "White on white translucent black capes Back on the rack. Bela Lugosi's dead The bats have left the bell tower. The victims have been bled Red velvet lines the black box.Bela Lugosi's dead". Lincoln didn't understand the lyrics but he like the instrumentals of it. He got up from and began to dance as the second verse started. " The virginal brides file past his tomb

Strewn with time's dead flowers

Bereft in deathly bloom

Alone in a darkened room

The count. Bela Lugosi's dead

Bela Lugosi's dead". A smile came across lincoln's face as he turned around towards the door he saw a shocked lynn looking at him in the doorway. Lincoln immediately stopped dancing he gave a nervous smile then replied with "Hey lynn nice weather we're having".


	3. Lincoln's hair goes from white to black

chapter 3:Lincoln's hair goes from white to black

Lincoln went over to the radio

Pressing the pause button stopping the music. "Lincoln what were you listening to" asked lynn.

Lincoln pop open the cd player taking out the disk putting it back in its case. "I was just listening to a cd my friend lend to me. The band is called bauhaus a band that was in the 80s" answered lincoln. Lynn walk into her brothers room, she sat down on his bed. "So what genre are they bro" lynn asked her brother. "The answer might surprise you they are a gothic band" lincoln told lynn. Her eyes widen she was taken a bit back. " Your listening to gothic music,Okay whats up

Why suddenly listening to this". Questioned lynn, lincoln then but the bauhaus album back in his bag. "Well if you must ask i been thinking lately what's my purpose in my peer group" he replied. "Ugh you're not gonna be another lucy are you i see enough darkness ,talk of death and gloom already" complained lynn. Lincoln quickly turn to his sister with a angered face. " Hey lynn you shouldn't judge anyone's way of life maybe lucy's trying to say death is a beautiful thing" said lincoln. Lynns jaw dropped her eyes widen. "Do even hear yourself why in hell would you think death is beautiful" she shouted him. Lincoln smirked then remarked with " lynn if you look at death at a particular way you will see the beauty in it.Let me give you examples in david bowie music video lazarus he's singing on his deathbed. Another example is that of christianity, it say those who believe and love in jesus don't parish but go to heaven. Think about it sis death is beautiful". The sixteen year old athlete look at her brother with disgusted. Not only because lincoln was talking about it's a great thing to die but she was also disturbed by the demented smile on his face. "Oh my god you sicken me bro, i leaving bye" Said lynn. She quickly walked out her brothers room closing the door behind her. Back in her room lucy was on her bed reading a tell tale hearts by edgar allan poe. Lynn stormed in the room her face was red as a strawberry. Lucy looked up from her book acknowledging the furious lynn. " Whats wrong with you?" lucy asked. " Okay i want to know what have you told lincoln spooky" she demanded lucy. " Lynn what are you talking about ?" "Don't play dumb i heard lincoln playing some stupid band called bauhaus a goth band. Then he started lecturing me on how death is a beautiful thing" lynn explained. Her little sister closed up her book setting on her dresser. "Ok first of all lynn he is right death is beautiful. And second i didn't talk to him today" lucy replied. "WHAT come on lucy be real here you really think im going to believe he started thinking like this out the blue" she argued. Without any emotion in her voice or face she look in lynn in the face and said "Lynn have i lied to you". At that moment lynn's face of wrath quickly faded

When she took lucy question into mind. "No you haven't lied to me sorry" she apologizes to lucy.

Lucy then gave a little grin then she said "Maybe this will be a good thing". Evening came it was 9:00pm lincoln told his parents at dinner he was going to bed early. In his room the light were shut off giving the impression he was already asleep But lincoln wasn't . He got out of his bed slowly making his way to the door. Lincoln open it up just enough to see out the crack. The hallway was dark his sisters doors were shut indicating they all went to bed Lincoln with caution shut the door. " mmmh think loud how would a teenager sneak out of a house" he thought to himself. The boy paced back and forth figure a way to escape, as walk around his room a idea came to him. " It's so simple why not do it the easy way? Out through the back door" whispered lincoln. He again with caution opened his door tiptoeing out of his room into the darkness of the hallway. The 14 year old quietly crept down the stairs making his way to the kitchen. Lincoln made his way to

The backdoor, he looked over his shoulder to find no one in sight.

"ah thank god i thought my heart was going to explode" "what are you doing" lincoln scream and jumped as he saw lucy. "Lucy im just going to meet up with my friend please dont tell mom" lincoln quietly begged her. "Lincoln don't worry i aint no snitch, i wanna to come with you to see your goth friends" said lucy. He was dumbfounded "How you know they are goth" asked lincoln " Because lynn told me you were listening to bauhaus you must got the cd from a friend. Bauhaus is a gothic band" explained lucy. " Huh well okay you can come just be quiet" he told her as they both exited out the door. Lincoln and lucy arrived at the parking lot of royalwoods high school where renee and her friends were throw glass bottles on the ground. Renee turned around to see lincoln and lucy. "Hey linc welcome we didn't think you were going to show up" said renee. "Yep im here and i brought my little sister lucy" lincoln smiled. "Good it's a nice thing for a supportive family member watch their loved one get initiated into the world of the gothic culture" peter commented.

"Lets go to cemetary" renee ordered. The group of goth and lincoln , lucy began to leave the high school parking lot. About 10 minutes later the loud siblings including the goths arrived at the entrance of the graveyard. At this point all the color in lincoln's face drain from his face while his sister smiled at the sight of the cemetery main entrance sign.

" What's wrong loud you look more pale than dracula" amanda said jokingly. "Don't worry lincoln you don't have to kill anyone or sleep with a corpse" renee reassured him. Lincoln took a deep breath calming himself down. "Okay im ready lets go" he confidently said. The group of entered the cemetery all of them eventually made it up to a hill,on top of the hill was a dying black tree Renee began to speak. "Lincoln loud tonight you have made the decision to be part of the goth subculture and not to mention this group. Your hair will be dyed black to symbolize your loyalty to the group. Do you accept to be a goth, including respecting the culture". "Yes" lincoln nodded with agreement.

Amanda took a bottle of black instant hair dye from out her pocket handing it to renee. She took the bottle next squirting the dye on lincoln's white hair. Renee began to rub the dye into lincoln's hair she did this for a good few minutes then stopped.

She gave the bottle back to amanda "Welcome into our group lincoln loud" said renee. Peter handed lincoln a mirror,the 14 year old look at his reflection to see his hair was no longer white as snow but black as a night shadow. Lincoln gave a grind then whispered " lincoln loud is undead".


	4. chapter4 lynn Sr gives Lincoln eye

Lincoln and lucy walked back home from the cemetery they made polite conversation. "Ha ha i'm finally a goth now" lincoln said with excitement. Lucy turn to him and said to him "lincoln as a new person to the goth world you need to get some things taken care of" explained lucy. "ok luc like what" he asked "Well you got the hair now you need the style"

Lucy told him. "Your right what color should i go for" smiled lincoln. "Well you should dressed in darker clothes like black,how about black boots" she advised. The pair made it back home they quietly snuck back in through the back kitchen door. Lucy and lincoln quietly went back into both of their room go back to bed. The sun rosed it was a saturday lincoln couldn't wait to show off his black hair. He got out of bed the boy quickly gotten dressed. Lincoln ran downstairs he enter the kitchen where his sisters and his parents were eating breakfast. "Good morning everyone" he uttered.

The family looked over to him to see his white hair was replaced with black. The family gasped except for lucy. "Son what happen to your hair" his father asked in disbelief. "Isn't it obvious dad i dyed it black last night" lincoln explained with a smile. "Why would you do that and when?" Lori questioned " Late last night he came into my room asking me to dye his hair" said lucy. " WHAT IF CAME IN I WOULD OF HEARD YOU" lynn yelled. "What can i say i'm a very quiet person" lincoln chuckled. " Mom,dad can you take me to the mall. I wanna get a new wardrobe" he asked rita clear her throat next said "Um sure lincoln, beside we have to go to pick up a few things" rita explained. All the kids finished up with breakfast,the kids went upstair getting dress to go the mall. All the siblings got into vanzilla lynn was who was in front of lincoln got in lincoln followed behind her. She felt uncomfortable with her brothers new hairdo lynn face toward the window as the family van back out of the driveway into the street,then put back in drive and driving away. About 10 minutes of driving lynn tried so hard to ignore lincoln's hair but couldn't any longer she had to say something. "Okay i cant stand this whats up with you dyeing your hair bro" lynn asked. Her brother turn to her. "Because i like the style and my white hair was getting boring" lincoln replied. Lynn smirked "So you trying to be a scary freak like lucy i feel bad for you" lynn mocked her younger brother. Lincoln to a little container out from his pocket opening it. He took out something and put it in his eyes he then look over at lynn with eye contact lense in making him look like a demon. "WHAT THE" Lynn shouted as she jumped with fear, lincoln gave her a smile. "Dear sister you have have no idea was scary is. Monsters, demons and serial killers are not scary on how they look they are scary because they don't care about lives of other and their own. Other pirates were not scare of blackbeard just because he look like the devil.They were scared of him because he look like something that's evil. Oh one more thing if you ever make the rest of the family turn against you i will dressed like satan and watch you sleep every night got it" as Lincoln finished his lecture lynn was huddled in a ball terrified with fear.The other sibling except lucy were huddle together in the back in fear. Lincoln took his contact lense out putting them back in his case. The family arrived at the mall as the car doors were open all the sisters beside lucy and lincoln rushed out the car in fear of their brother. "Huh i guess i got my point across". Laughed lincoln, the family of 13 entered the mall.

Lynn sr turn to his children to explain the plan involve the schedule. " Okay guys we are going to give each of you 50 bucks. At 12:30pm we want you guys to meet the food court got it" lynn sr announced.As soon as he explained the plan the loud children quickly fled. Lincoln followed lucy to a store in the mall called the bat cave. The pair entered the store lincoln was amazed with the scenery the stores carpet floor was a crimson The wall were painted black. "Cool" he stated " i know right,now let get you a new wardrobe" lucy added. Ten minute later lincoln and lucy were at the counter pay for the clothes and items. They paid for their stuff then the both of them left. Lincoln has bought black military boots,black makeup, a several black pants and shirt including a silver crucifix and a headband with black horns. Lincoln was captivated with the idea hes going to look like a true goth. He then stop in the middle of the mall. A wide smiles started to appear on lincoln's face. "What is it" lucy questioned "Lucy i have a idea" he said giving a evil chuckle. The time was 12:32pm everybody was already eating lunch. "Wheres lucy and lincoln" leni wondered. "gosh darn it i told them 12:30" lynn sr shouted." Look behind you british wannabe"

Lincoln whispered in his dad ear.

Lynn sr turned around to see lincoln dressed in all black,wearing black makeup. He was wearing the blackhorns while he had his black contact lense in.

Lynn sr screamed with fear "AHHHH A DEMON" he said as he punched lincoln in the face knocking him to the ground. Lynn got out of his seat starting to beat his son who fought was a a satanic spirit. Lincoln fought back throwing a few punches at his dads face. This caught the attention of the other customers. They rushed to lincoln's aid pulling lynn off lincoln the people began to beat up lynn sr. Luna got up rushing to lincoln's side

To find her brother with a bloody mouth and nose. "Oh my god someone help me" luna shouted.

The louds were forced to leave the mall. Lynn sr was put the back of a polices car as the cop were putting him in the back of the car he yelled out to his son.

"SON IM SORRY YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU ON PURPOSE". The family got into the van and drove away, lincoln had a smirk on his face. " Lincoln loud what were you thinking what you did was not funny" rita nagged. The bruised lincoln face turn to that of disappointment. "Your right its not funny it hilarious" he then burst into laughter,everyone was in shock even lucy lincoln would have never thought anything like this would be funny. As the family van drove down the road they passed a tree. As they passed the tree a shadow figure came out from behind a tree. "Ha ha i think i found my candidate i will see you in the future lincoln loud" the mysterious being said.


	5. chapter 5 the occult book

Monday came around,lincoln still had his black eye.he wore his new outfit to school. In the halls he gave off a vibe to the other kids of hatred and creepinist.

Lincoln walked into the cafeteria for lunch. He saw his goth friend sitting at a table. Lincoln walked over there taking a seat. They were all in shock to see lincoln's black eye. "God lincoln bro what happened to your eye" peter asked. " Well i played a prank my dad he thought i was a demon so he beat me up" replied lincoln. "Hey nice style you look pretty gothic." confessed reene. "thank my sister help me with it" smiled lincoln. " Hey lincoln were going to the library after school wanna join" asked renee. "Yes sure what type of books we gonna get" asked lincoln. "Were gonna get some books like edgar allan poe,H.P lovecraft,bram stoker" responded peter. "cool those are lucy's favorite author" lincoln said. The end of the school day arrived lincoln and his friend exited out the front doors. " You guy ready to go" renee asked the gang "yes" they replied. The group began their way to the library. About 10 minute later they entered the front entrance of the library. " So where are these book are at" lincoln wondered.

"They are down on the bottom floor,could you get them for us please lincoln" asked renne. "sure" he shrugged his shoulder then went downstair to the bottom floor. As the boy got to the bottom of the steps he noticed that the room gave off a very creepy feeling. The room was dimly lit by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Any other source of light came from a ray of sunlight coming from a window. "This is so creepy" lincoln thought. The boy crept across the room the darkness made his heart race faster. All of a sudden he walked into a table.

Lincoln moaned in pain as his eye adjusted to the darkness.

He became aware of the table

" stupid table" lincoln shouted.

But then something on the table

Caught his attention it was a brown leather book with a blackstar on the cover. "What is this" lincoln wondered,he picked up the book he examined the cover. He opened it up to the first page of the book where a pentagram was illustrated. The sight of the satanic symbol frighted teen making him jump causing him to drop the book. Lincoln look over his shoulder with pariona. He picked up the book and race back upstairs where renee and the others were at table waiting for him. "Lincoln wheres the books at" asked kevin. Lincoln caught his breath he began to explain what happened. " Okay i was walking down stairs. When i got down there i was creeped out by the darkness, as i walked in the dark i bumped into the table". "so you came back because you got scared of a table" amanda teased. "No what scared me wasn't the table the book on the table scared me"said lincoln show them the book he found.

"Woah cool book" commented peter, "No it's not peter" argued lincoln. "Why isn't lincoln" asked renee "because i think it's a satanic book" he told them.

Renee took the book out of lincoln hand and began flipping through the pages. "My god guys he's right it has like occult spells" she said. Renee slammed the book shut as she did lincoln knowtice a devilish smile appears on amanda's face, she next suggested something. "I know what to do with this book".

"BURN IT" lincoln suggested, amanda rolled her eyes "No dude were going to pick a spell to see if this crap is real" proposed amanda. "WHAT NO THAT'S NOTHING TO PLAY AROUND WITH" protested renee.

"Come on please we're just going to do it for research purposes" amanda begged renee. Renee gave into her friends begging "Fine we will do it only once" she said. Amanda jump with joy "Just remember mandy if this shit is true we are burning this book ok".

The excited girl nodded with agreement. "Okay lincoln since you found the book you get to pick the spell for us to do" renee told lincoln. He flipped through the page he stopped at a page where it look like the how to summon a entity that look like a goblin with ensizers it was title nosfer "How about this we can summon a spirit named nosfer" insested lincoln. "Okay guys we meet at the highschool parking lot 7 okay don't be late" ordered renee. The group nodded their heads in agreement. The sun set and the moon rose. Lincoln loud in the dead of night quietly snuck out of his house with the occult book he found at the library. He made a mad dash to meet renee and the others at the high school. 10 minutes later he met up with them. "Okay lincoln did you bring the book" amanda asked with suspense. "yeah i brought it"answered lincoln. He looked down at the book then said "god forgive me for what i'm about to do".


	6. chapter 6 the ritual

"Lets get started shall we" said amanda. Lincoln uneasy about the whole witchcraft and or satanic scene. He believe in god and the devil and he heard from sources and books that this stuff is evil. Renee looked over to lincoln then asked "Okay lincoln what's first". Lincoln opens the book and flipped to the spell.

"Okay first we need to.make a circle". Renee turn to the others in the group "Do any of you guys got any thing for us to draw a circle with" asked renee. "I got chalk i felt like we were going to need it" answered peter taking a piece of chalk out of his pocket throwing it to renee. She next draws a huge circle with a diameter of about 10 feet wide.

Amanda squealed with excitement. " what's next linc" renee asked "next we need to draw 5 fangs around the circle".

She then goes around the circle drawing 5 fangs.Lincoln continued to read on, "Finally we each one at a time must a say ampirevay" "I will go first" amanda volunteered.

Amanda:ampirevay.

Peter:ampirevay.

David:ampirevay.

Kevin:ampirevay.

Daniel:ampirevay.

Renee:ampirevay.

Lincoln:ampirevay.

After the group said these words nothing happened. It was so quiet they all could hear own heart beating. " aw man this crap is fake. waste of our time". As soon as she said that a fire ignited in the center of the circle.

The gothic teen froze in fear.

The fire moved around the circle

Creating a pentagram. " OH MY GOD OH MY GOD AHHHH" renee screamed in terror. "PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT" shouted david. Peter got in his bookbag taking out a bottle of water. He then opens it splashing the water onto the fire puting it out. Lincoln jaw drop in shock. He was left speechless he dropped the book on the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK" shouted lincoln. "That was a pentagram drawn in fire" renee blurted out. "DOES ANYBODY HAS A LIGHTER" lincoln ordered. " I do linc" answered kevin tossing the lighter to lincoln. He pick up the book from of the ground lincoln the lite the flame catching the book on fire. He threw it to the ground. The teens stood in silence as they watch the flames engulf the book. "Okay guys we never talk about this we take this to our grave" renee said as she ordered the group to secrecy.

The book burned for about 9 minute before it was nothing but ashes . Everyone went on there separate ways home. Lincoln walked home feeling paranoid until all of a sudden he was tackled by someone. Lincoln screamed out in fear thinking a demon was dragging soul was going to be to hell. He was pinned down to the ground not by a demon but by his older sister lynn. "Okay marilyn manson you better have a good reason why i don't kick your ass and tell mom and dad you snuck out" lynn threatened him. "Well to be honest i got nothing lynn ha ha" lincoln begin to chuckle.

This makes lynn furious causing her to double up her fist and start to throw a punches at lincoln.

As she beat her brother without mercy his laugh began to sound more joyful. " Wow lynn if you want to kill me so bad you should have used the baseball bat you threaten my with when i didn't want to go to your game" laughed lincoln. Lynn continued to punch lincoln got a couple more punches in before she took a break. "Hey lynn if have trouble punching me next i can help"

He took out a black marker and drew a x and wrote above the x HIT ME. Lincoln laughed at the sight of lynn getting more angry.

"Let's go home" she said picking him up by his shirts. The next day came lucky for lincoln today was the start of spring break he was woken up by his mother yelling from down stairs. "lincoln it time to get up and put your swimming trunks on we are going to swimming today at the mcbrides ". He moaned getting out of bed, lincoln went over to his dresser opening up the drawers taking out a pair of black swimming trunks. The louds got dressed and walked to the mcbride house. On the way there

Lynn glare at lincoln With eyes of hatred but lincoln gave her a evil smile in exchange. The family arrived at the front door of the mcbrides house. Lynn sr knocked on the door,clyde's father howard open the door.

" Hello good morn AHHHHH" he screamed in terror as he noticed lincoln's goth look. Howard fainted his husband harold ran to his aid. "Oh my god howard you okay" he worried. The loud sister except for lucy gave lincoln a angered look. Harold help howard up from the floor. "Ahh come inside the pools out back" said harold. As the family walked into the house lincoln noticed clyde's mouth was open with a shock expression on his face.

" Huh guess he can't handle his buddys new look" lincoln said to himself.Ten minute went by everyone was in the pool except for lincoln and his parents. Lincoln sat at the edge of the pool getting his feet wet but he noticed something strange. He noticed bubbles begin to form in the water like it was being boiled. Lincoln was taken back by this . Black smoke came up from water the sight of this made his heart stop. " What the" he mouth. A large being came out from the pool it had a body of a man, it wore black pant and a black shirt.

It had a face of a goblin and one its eyes were black. " What the matter lincoln never seen me mr count orlok before" the being said.

Lincoln tremble with fear. "Oh have you watch that show spongebob i played a guess role on it. What did they say oh yeah nosferatu" the being laughed giving lincoln a smile showing its

Sharp teeth


	7. chapter 7: Lincoln meets count orlok

The terrified lincoln shut his eyes in fear hoping this moment was a bad dream as he open his eyes again the being wasn't there.

Lincoln quickly got up going over to his parents. "MOM,DAD DID YOU SEE THAT" fret lincoln. "see what son the pool i know right it's nice" said lynn sr. "No dad you didn't see the goblin coming out of the pool" asked lincoln. " What are you talking about lincoln" said lola. "My god you guys freaking blind he came out the water with black smoke". Lincoln shouted. " lincoln are you sure the smoke isnt coming from the grass ha ha get" luan joked. This cause lincoln to go from 1 to a 100 he walk over to luan and got in her face. "LUAN THE ONLY THING YOUR GONNA GET IS A PUNCH IN THE FACE SAY ONE MORE JOKE PLEASE JOKE TRUST ME MY PUNCHES WON'T BE LIKE A PIE BEING THROWN AT YOUR FACE IT BE LIKE A BRICK BEING THROWN AT YOUR FACE HAHA GET IT" lincoln thearten. Luan eyes were wide she was filled with fear. "Ha you're probably right luan he might be smoking pot" lynn said with confidence. "Lynn why would you say that" her mother asked.

Lynn looked at her brother with a evil smile. "Because mom he snuck out late last night" said lynn with a smile. "WHAT" shouted Rita turning to face her son. "Really mom you think i'm doing pot" lincoln argued. " Really dude why were out at 8 ,when i confronted you you laughed at my face." explained lynn, "Ok that does not prove nothing" argued lincoln. "As i was punching you, you were laughing and you wrote on your forehead hit me with a x" she lectured. "Lincoln loud were going to the police station to take a drug test" rita ordered grabbing lincoln by his arm. "Mom im not high you really going to believe lynn over me again" Rita looked lincoln with a stern face and said "Yes".

Lincoln's face got all angry.

"Mom fine take me to the station and if my drug test come back clean your son lincoln loud won't ever come back. His personality will be destroyed" lincoln protested. " Yeah okay lincoln" rita responded with no emotion.

The family arrived at the police station lincoln already taken his drug test. The family was waiting in the front office. Lynn had a face of pride it felt like she won another one of her sporting game.

The door open a officer escorted lincoln out. "His test came back clean" the officer announced. The family sighed with relief except for lynn,she realized she did the same thing a fews years ago to lincoln. " lincoln Honey i'm sorry we were" but lincoln cut off his mother's apology. "What did tell you, what if you believed this lie any further. What disown me huh i thought you would learn" said lincoln. On the way home everybody was quiet

Lynn was feeling guilty for what she done. " Lincoln im sorry" she apologised. Without looking at her

Replied " lynn you think that's a good idea to say that to me its whatever because i mean what i say". Later that afternoon lincoln was in his room with black trash bag throwing his ace savvy comic in it. He picked up his stuff bunny bun bun he look down at it for second next said "im sorry buddy i guess its your time i know you dont wanna to die if you wanna blame someone blame lynn". Lincoln throws his the bunny in there along with his game system,games,orange polos,jeans,his cds of smooch and posters.With the bag in one hand and a shovel in the other goes outside to the backyard. Lincoln set the bag down he next takes the shovel and began to dig. The family watched with curiosity from the kitchen window.

Lori: We literally made him mad

Luna: yeah i saw him putting his stuff in a trash bag.

Lori: someone need to go talk to

Him.

Lynn: i will go talk to him.

Lynn walked out the back door

She yelled out to him "Lincoln".

"What do you want hitler" remarked lincoln. Lynn gave nervous chuckle, lincoln open up the bag he proceed to dump his stuff into the freshly dug hole.

" Uh lincoln what are doing" lynn

Asked " You see adolf i mean lynn i told mom lincoln loud won't exist anymore and i mean what i say" lincoln answered he takes out a piece of paper and a match.

He light the match setting the paper of fire. Lincoln drop the burning paper on the pile of stuff.

Lynn face was in shock as her brother caught his stuff on fire. The angry lincoln walked inside passed his worried face stomping his way upstairs. Later that night the angry lincoln was in his room dimly lit by a lamp.

He sat in the corner "This is stupid i wish i was dead" he said to himself. Suddenly lincoln heard a noise coming from his closet. A white hand came out through the opening in the door.

The sighted of this scared lincoln.

The being came out of the closet.To lincoln surprise it was revealed to be the same demonic goblin creature at the pool. "You wanna be dead i think i can work something out mr lincoln loud".

Lincoln:For god's sakes im too angry to be scared who are you dude.

Orlok: Wow you didn't listen at the pool did you.

Lincoln:FOR REAL DUDE

Orlok: okay have seen the episode of spongebob and squidward are on a graveyard shift

Lincoln rolled his eyes

Lincoln: yeah i could i not at the end a creepy ass old man with teeth problem was flickering off and on the lights ha nosferatu.

Count orlok: IM NOT A OLD MAN YOU EMO LITTLE PUNK

Lincoln:LOOK DUDE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN TAKE YOUR KIDS STALKING ASS SOMEWHERE ELSE IT MY HOUSE

orlok:No i can't leave you guys summon me.

Lincoln:Look man what are you a

A mummy,demon,zombie werewolf?

Orlok:Dear boy what was the chant you summon me with.

Lincoln: um i think ampirevay

Orlok:Correct you know pig latin.

Lincoln:yeah why.

Count orlok:translated it back to english.

Lincoln to a moment to think about as he did he gasp.

Lincoln:its translate to vampire

Count orlok: yep im a vampire im count orlok nice to meet you i wanna make you a deal that you can't possibly refuse


	8. chapter 8: Lincoln dies

Lincoln:wait a second your count orlok that what you said right.

Orlok:yes.

Lincoln got out his phone and search up the name count orlok. And what the results confused lincoln.

Lincoln: That impossible it say here you're nothing more than fictional character based on the bram stoker dracula character. in a movie called how can you be nosferatu how can you be real.

Orlok chuckled a lincolns confusion. He sat down onto his bed.

Orlok:aww young lad let me tell you about vampire the real history.

Count orlok began to explain the history to lincoln.

Count orlok:Lincoln vampires are real they're not myths they are real but let me explain who dracula was. He was vlad the impaler he was a wallachian prince who killed many people but he wasn't a vampire. The vampire thing happen after his death in the 18th century. You see lincoln most people at that time believed in vampires in europe.

Lincoln:All of that stuff i see on tv is true?

Count orlok:Well some of it but as i was saying a vampire is something satanic or demonic ha ha. if you would learn history boy you would know people thought vampire were made from people who commit suicide or witches. Or in other cases posses by a demonic or evil spirit. That's what i am a evil spirit my father is Belial

One satan's right hand man.

Lincoln shook his head and sighed.

Lincoln: i don't know which is worse a demonic spirit in my room or is it the facts he giving me history lessons.

Count orlok:HEY LOUD I SPENT ALL LAST NIGHT PREPARING FOR IT

Lincoln:I DON'T CARE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT DUDE.

Count orlok: It simple i want you to kill yourself.

Lincoln couldn't believe the word that left the vampire demons mouth.

Lincoln:No No I love life i want to live it to the fullest. Your freakin nutty.

Orlok:okay you got a second choice you can live but i take everyone you love to hell forever.

Lincoln:What.

Count orlok:don't have many options lad You deal with satan.

I will give you five minutes make the right choices kid i be waiting in your closet.

Count orlok went back into lincoln's closet.

Lincoln:God what a freak of nature.

Lincoln:(in his head)

Okay loud it's simple your judge and jury you know what right.

I should save myself because

They treat me pretty awful.

The bad luck thing,the clog toilet, t, lori breaking my toy,lola making me paranoid because i forgot what she said.

Im keeping my life.

Lincoln walked out of his room with wrath in his heart as he got to the top of the steps he overheard his family talking down stair in the living room.

Lynn sr:Okay kid me and your mom messed up big time

Luan: Yeah he burned his stuff.

Luna:guys Lincoln has forgiven us before but i think he wont this time.

Lori: yeah we done a lot of things we threaten him. Kicked him out the house. Blamed him for a lot of things.

Luan:yeah i pranked his friend and him very harsh

Lucy:He took the blame when it

Was actually me who clog the toilet

Lynn: me thinking he bad luck i still feel guilty i have troubling sleeping because of to this day.

Lincoln walked into the hallway

Lincoln:(in his head) even though they thought i was bad luck and kicked me out. i convinced them i wasn't and i forgave them all.

The time i figures out lucy clog the toilet i could have told the truth but i did it for lucy's sake.

And the time lori broke my vr headset she drove out and bought me a new one. Okay i made my decision

Lincoln entered back into his room where count orlok was waiting on the bed for him.

Lincoln: orlok i decides to take me life

Orlok: I knew you would make the right choice

Lincoln:Okay what the plan here

The count gave lincoln a smile.

Orlok: you are going to kill yourself and the moment you die i

Will resurrect you as a demonic vampire.or what people today call them vampires.

Lincoln: okay but when i do it i don't want you here cause this is a family matter.

Orlok:Okay bye loud.

Lincoln walked down stair as he got to the bottom his family immediately looked at him.

Lynn sr: hey son we all just wanna.

Lincoln: No its okay i forgive you

That why i have to do this.

He reached into his pocket and grab a pocket knife.

Rita:Oh my god lincoln what you doing with that knife.

Lincoln:(in tear) saving you from hell.

Lincoln took the blade and slit a deep line down both of his arms.

He collapsed to the floor heavily bleeding out his arms.

Lynn sr:OH MY GOD LINCOLN NO

Rita:OH NO MY BABY,LORI CALL 9-1-1.

As lincoln laid bleeding on the floor. He saw the faces of his parents fading to black. The ambulance arrived taking lincoln to the hospital were he wa pronounced dead. The head doctor went to break the news to

The louds.

Rita:Doctor is my son ok.

Doctor: i'm sorry we tried everything we can hes gone.

As the doctor gave them the news luna the sister lincoln was closest to slam her sister lynn up against the wall.

Luna: DID YOU HEAR THAT HE'S DEAD.

Back in lincoln hospital room lincoln corpse laid there cold .

Suddenly out of nowhere count orlok came by his bedside. He lean down and sinks his teeth into lincoln's neck.

Count orlok:Loud you better be the best damn vampire in existence.

As soon he said that he vanished. Lincoln woke up he sat up viewing his surroundings.

Lincoln:HA HA never met a demon who told the truth


	9. chapter 9: Romanian accent

Lincoln loud was alive. He thought he killed himself thinking that demon tricked him for his soul. But when you deal with the devil there is a prices to pay. Lincoln gotten out of bed,he took his iv out. He felt cold the only thing he had on was a hospital gown on. Lincoln slowly open the door with caution to see his family weeping and luna pinning lynn to the wall. "Um guy" said lincoln. The loud family look over in his direction. "LINCOLN" they shouted with joy. All twelve of them came up to lincoln giving a group. "Oh my god we literally thought you died" sobed lori.

"well i can't leave my family can i" joked lincoln. "Little bro why did you do why" luna asked. Lincoln had to think fast because he can't say a demon force me to commit suicide,he then came up with something. "I kinda had a mental breakdown the whole taking me down to the police department and not believe reminded me of the bad luck thing" explain lincoln. "Im sorry lincoln i'm so sorry" apologize rita.

"Its alright mom i forgive all of you" said lincoln in a romanian accent. " What's up with the accent" luna asked. " I don't know

It just came all the sudden" answered lincoln. In his head lincoln was trying rationalized why he's speaking like this.

"You know lincoln your accent sound familiar i forget from what country" said lynn. " I think its russian" claimed luan, "No it's german" argued lori. "Your All incorrect it clearly romanian" said lisa. "Who care the point is we got our brother back" said lola.

"Yep im black" lincoln laughed nervously. The doctor came back when he did he was surprised to discover lincoln alive in walking.

"Lincoln your alive but we couldn't get a pulse" the doctor assured. " It's a miracle doctor my boys back and with a romanian accent" wept rita.

The doctor went over to lynn sr to ask him something. "mr loud tomorrow we would like to do a psych evaluation on him" whispered the doctor. He next looked over at lincoln. "Son you need your rest would you mind going back to bed" asked the doctor. " Um sure" responded lincoln, he began to walk back in his room.

Lynn: ha ha good night count dracula love you.

Lincoln:If only you knew lynn.

A hour has passed his family went home. Lincoln is in bed.

He heard a knock at the door.

"come in" said lincoln. The door open to reveal peter.

Peter:Hey lincoln

Lincoln:Hey peter

Peter:Nice romanian accent

Peter walked over to lincoln's bedside.

Lincoln:No peter it's not nice because i made a deal with a demon.

Peters jaw dropped.

Peter:LINCOLN THIS BAD?

lincoln:yeah he said either i commit suicide and he resurrect me as a vampire or he will send everyone i love to hell forever.

Peter:lincoln who was this demon.

Lincoln:His name was count orlok

Peter:WHAT BE HE JUST A FICTIONAL CHARACTER IN A MOVIE

Lincoln:I thought so too be he's real.

Peter:You have any more symptoms

Lincoln:No but i think they will be more.

Peter:Oh god does your family know.

Lincoln:No and let keep it that way i don't want no one to know not even lucy.

Peter: What about the group

Lincoln: i will tell them when i think it's right okay.

Peter:Yes linc. Im gotta get home

Lincoln:See yah pete.

Peter walked out the door and closed it. Lincoln then put his hands up to his face. "What am i going to do" he moan. "But first i gotta get this weird taste out my mouth blah,blah,blah" said lincoln.


	10. chapter 10: list of symptoms

It been a week after lincoln's suicide attempt everything seemed to be back to normal. But it didn't seem like it to lincoln.

He was upstairs in his room laying in his bed. "I got to figure out something before somebody realize something wrong with me nobody wake up speaking like the count" he said to himself.

Lincoln worriedness turn into that of anger. "I need answers and i know how to get them" said lincoln. He got up from his bed

Went over to his dresser taking out a pencil and paper. Lincoln then drew the same symbol renee drew at the ritual. "Ampirevay" chanted lincoln.

A cloud of black smoke formed behind him. As lincoln turn around the smoke cleared to reveal count orlok with a wine glass with wine in it.

Count orlok: Aww your awake ha ha want some wine.

Lincoln: NO I WANT ANSWERS

DID YOU REALLY TURN ME INTO A VAMPIRE OR DID YOU MAKE ME KILL MYSELF FOR KICKS.

Count orlok:Well what do you

Think stupid your speaking in a romanian accent.

Lincoln sat back down on his bed. He bowed his head.

Lincoln:(voice begins to break) So im undead.

Orlok:Yep you are

Lincoln began to cry.

Lincoln:So what will happen

Count orlok started floating on his back in the air sipping on his wine.

Orlok:well the process is slow but here's what's going to happen. You will get a romanian accent next you will grow fang (That's going to hurt). No matter what dont go to the dentist. The third stage your eyes will turn red or white in the dark. You be able shapeshift etc

The count looks over at lincoln who is on his bed sobbing.

Orlok:look loud it's not so bad you can live forever, you can bite whoever you want for food or to turn into a vampire.

Lincoln:(sob) please don't leave me mr orlok i don't wanna live forever alone. And i can't live like

This without help im 14.

Orlok: Fine loud i will stay but i need you to promise me something.

Lincoln: what is it

Orlok: when your fangs come in

You have to bite someone for food thats the deal.

Lincoln:Okay i got it.

Orlok: i have to leave oh yeah one more thing. Your fang will come in on your 15th birthday.

Lincoln:What.

Orlok:Like i said no matter what don't go to the dentist.

Then count orlok then vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Lincoln: Oh no my birthdays is in one week.

Lincoln rushed out of his room in fear and confusion. "So im this transformation is a slow process like cancer" he muttered to himself. Lincoln walked down the

Stairs. At the bottom he was confronted by a smiling lucy.

"Hey lincoln you wanna watch the new episode of The Vampires of Melancholia with me

Lucy asked. Lincoln bursted into tears. "Um you don't have to watch it if you don't want to" lucy told him. He wiped the tears from his giving lucy a smile "No im fine im sorry im kinda in a emotional state right now i would love to watch it with you" lincoln replied. Lucy gave him a small grin they both sat on the couch lucy turned on Vampires of. Melancholia."I wanna spend more time with you before i turn into basically a human bat" lincoln thought giving his little sister a smile.


	11. chapter 11: Don't you hate growing fangs

The next morning lincoln came downstair in his black pajamas.

He entered the kitchen where the family was eating breakfast. Lincoln went over to the cabinet opening it taking out glass cup.

He poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Morning lincoln" said leni "morning leni" lincoln replied. He walked out of the kitchen siping his glass of juice .

"oh man what am i gonna do next week the count said it will

hurt he said not to go to the dentist,MY MOMS A DENTIST"

Lincoln thought to himself.

Luna came in to check on him.

"Sup bro you okay" she asked.

"uh yeah im fine why you ask" he asked. "Well because you been acting strange since you came back from the hospital" luna replied. "What you mean".

"Well you been in your room a lot,you don't talk to your buddy clyde any more and yesterday lucy told us when she ask you if you want to watch tv you started to sob" luna told lincoln with a worried face. Lincoln didn't want to lie or make up something but what choice did he have. "Well luna im 14 soon to be 15 i kinda wanna be by myself" answered lincoln.

Luna narrowed her eyes she felt something was up. "No bro you been up in your room in the dark like your count dracula" she remarked. "YOU THINK ITS A JOKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S GONNA BE LIKE" shouted lincoln. Luna was taken back by this "What you me what it's gonna be like" asked luna.

He realised what he blurted out lincoln quickly tried to cover it up.

"Uh you don't know what it gonna be like as a growing teenage boy"

Lincoln laughed nervously. "Oh okay dude" luna said with suspicion. He then quickly retreated upstairs. Lynn walked in the room stood next to luna.

"What's wrong with lincoln" lynn asked luna. "i don't know sis i don't know" luna utterd. Tuesday morning came around. Lincoln was still sleeping in his bed when his sister came bursting into the door. They all had smile on their faces they shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINCOLN". The black haired boy jumped awake falling out of his bed. "What" asked lincoln who wasn't fully awake yet. "Come on silly today's your birthday" giggled lola. Lincoln's eyes widen. "Wait today my birthday oh my god" he said to himself. He push through his sisters who were crowded in his doorway. Lincoln ran into the bathroom immediately shutting the door behind him. He went over to the mirror opening his mouth to see his canine teeth slowly growing and getting sharper. "no no no no" lincoln said to himself. Lincoln heard a knock at the door "Lincoln get dressed i'm taking you to see ronnie anne for your birthday present" lori said through the door. "Oh no how am i gonna explain my accent and growing fangs to my girlfriend" lincoln panicked. He moan and said "where's the count when you need him".


	12. chapter 12: Fangs for exposing the vamp

Lincoln open the bathroom to where he came face to face to his older sister lori. "Everything alright" she asked him. "Ah yeah i really had to pee" he replied. "uh okay get dressed we leave for great lake city in 13 minutes"

Lori told him. She walked downstairs,lincoln ran back in his room shutting the door behind him. Lincoln did belly flop on to

his bed, screamed into his pillow.

"why me why me" complained lincoln. He got up from his bed and began to get dressed he dressed in his usual gothic style

Black pants and a blackshirt. Lincoln put on his black boots.

He met lori outside on the front porch. "Ready lincoln" "yes" responded lincoln. The two siblings got in the car and drove off. Five minute into the car ride lori felt uncomfortable with lincoln

Silence. "Hey you okay lincoln you literally never been this quiet before" questioned lori. Lincoln sighs and turns to her "Well i just been thinking alot about where i fit in you know peer group wise" he told lori. "Is that why you became ahh goth". "Ahh yeah you say it like its a bad thing" lincoln rolled his eyes. "No no it's not it just a surprising way of life" remarked lori. Lincoln turned head facing the window. Then out of the blue lincoln felt a sharp pain in his gums. "ow,ow,ow,ow" groaned in pain holding his cheek with his hand. "What's wrong" asked a concerned lori.

" ha ha it nothing lori" lincoln laughed it off like it a mosquito bite. On the rest of the car ride there lincoln held his jaw in pain.

The family van parked outside of a apartment complex. Lincoln and lori got out the car the both of walked up to the door. Lincoln rang the doorbell. "um lincoln how you gonna explain the romanian accent to ronnie anne" lori asked him. " I will tell her what happen" said lincoln. The door open up it was ronnie anne.

"Hey lincoln happy birthday" she said "um ha ha hey ronnie anne" replied a nervous lincoln. "Wow awesome dracula impression lame-o" she laughed. "Uh no this is his actual voice" commented lori. "What how is now speaking like he from a vampire movie" ronnie anne asked. "It's a long story can we come in" lincoln asked. "Oh yeah sure come in"

Lincoln and lori entered the house. The three of them entered into the dining room where the whole Santiago family was

eating lunch. "Hey guys lincoln's here". "LINCOLN" they all said with glee. "Hey guys ow" lincoln

Held his jaw in pain. "You alright bro" bobby asked in concern. " Um yeah may i use your bathroom" "Um yeah it down the hall" replied ronnie anne. Lincoln walk down the hall holding his cheek. He walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He next went to the mirror like he did at home open his mouth.Lincoln was confronted by shocking sight his

Canine teeth has turn into long sharp fangs. Back in the dining room

Lori was sitting at the with the santiago family. "Okay lori what's up with lincoln" ronnie anne asked. "I literally don't know" lori replied. "What you mean you dont know he dyed his hair black, he now speaking in a romanian accent and he holding his jaw".

Argued ronnie anne. "Yeah babe i noticed he has scars going down both of his arms" bobby added. "Did you do something to my boyfriend" ronnie anne yelled at lori. " What no i didnt what kind of person you think i am" lori said defending herself. The bunch heard the bathroom door open.

"Im going get answer" ronnie anne said as she got up from the table. Lincoln came back into the dining room. She walked up to her boyfriend with suspicion.

" Okay linc why you holding your jaw" she asked him. "Uhh i ate a jaw breaker it hurt my tooth" lincoln said as a excuse. " Your lying you told me you hate jawbreakers" she said taking her hands forcing his mouth wide open exposing his newly grown in

fangs.


	13. chapter 13:RE DRACTABLE

"WHAT THE LINCOLN ARE THOSE FANGS" asked a shock ronnie anne. "Don't be silly baby these are just my canine teeth" laughed lincoln. "Ah no lincoln these are canine teeth" she open her mouth showing her teeth. "Oh god ok let try to truth, um i recently a few weeks ago committed suicide and dies then came back to life" explain lincoln.

"What" ronnie anne asked in confusion. Her grandma shrieked the rest of the family including lori and lincoln turn their attention to her. "Dios mío, Lincoln es un vampiro(oh my god lincoln is a vampire)". She shirke pulling out a wooden stake and lunge at lincoln. " WHAT THE" lincoln blurted out, the family quickly intervened holding her back. Lincoln cowered in fear at sight of the woman trying to stab him.

He quickly fled down stairs and out the door back into the family van. "AHHH THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER" lincoln screamed from top of his lungs. "Ha you ain't kidding" said a familiar voice,lincoln looked over to the passenger side to see count orlok eat a piece of birthday cake. "Hey lincoln happy birthday want some cake" count orlok said with a smile. Lincoln doubled up his fist then next punched the vampire square in the face. "Ow hey i know its 2022 and all but when someone wish a person a happy b day you still don't get punched in the face" count orlok said rubbing his face from lincoln's punch. "You did this you freakin goblin demon" he scolded. "Okay i see what's this is about you mad because your girlfriend isn't a fan of your fangs"

"YOU THINK" yelled the 15 year old. "Yeah i saw her grandmother come at you with a stake ha ha classic" orlok began to laugh. Lincoln gave him im gonna kill you look. "Okay loud i will fix this".

The count snapped his fingers,everything the people,cars, bird and time froze except for count orlok and lincoln. "What did you do" asked a amazed lincoln loud.

"Wow and your going into high school next year,just get out and follow me" the vampire commanded. The both of them got out of the van lincoln followed count orlok into the apartment building. The pair entered the santiago family dining room where everyone was still frozen.

"Now lincoln when you are with family,friends, anyone close to you to retract your fangs enough for your fangs to pass off a regular human canine teeth" he explained. "Ok how do i do that" asked lincoln. Count orlok sighed

"You say re drac" confessed the vampire . "Really count re drac" he told him with straight face. "It wasn't my idea it was the boys down stair point is lincoln just do the thing i told you" count orlok demanded. "Fine" complained lincoln "re drac" his fang retreated back in his gum far enough that they looked like regular teeth. "Okay loud im going to leave don't screw this up" as soon as he said count orlok vanished into a cloud of smoke. Everyone was unfrozen

the loud boy began to make up his cover story. "Wait i dont have fangs see" he open up his mouth to prove it. "What the i swear you had fangs sorry linc" ronnie anne claimed. "It okay ronnie anne it was a honest mistake ronnie anne i forgive you" lincoln told her. The teenager couple came in for a hug lincoln turn to the audiance

and said "Listen to them children of the night what music they make. Quote is from the 1931 movie dracula". "What" asked ronnie anne. "I said i love you babe" answered lincoln. "oh" said ronnie anne lincoln look back at the audiance and gave a wink.


	14. chapter 14: late night snack

Lincoln seem to had a interesting birthday yesterday. It was night lincoln was upstairs in his room on his phone when he heard a knock on his window. He goes over to see what it was,it was count orlok in his window. "Count what are you doing its late" lincoln said opening the window letting him in. "Tonight the night loud its the night for your first bite" said a excited count orlok.

"NOW i have school tomorrow"replied lincoln. "Come on loud it will only take 15 minutes" the count begged lincoln. He then sighed deeply

"fine orlok only one person got it" lincoln promised. "so lincoln my boy who will be the unlikely victim" asked orlok. "It will be flip the owner of flip food and fuel" said lincoln. "Good choice" replied count orlok rubbing his hand menacingly. About 15 minutes later lincoln and the count arrive at the gas station.

"Re drac" lincoln said as his fangs pop back out of his gums.

"wait loud a vampire can't go up to its victim without style" the count told the loud boy. He pulled out a cape putting it on lincoln.

Flip walked out of the gas station,he flip the the sign from open to close locking the door. "Ha Ha another day another sucker" flip laughed. "Wow flip you got no idea what a sucker is" remarked lincoln. He slowly began walking up to flip. Flip turn around and jumped at the sight of lincoln.

Flip:lincoln loud What are you doing at 11 o'clock at night.

lincoln:Oh nothing flip just looking for something to drink.

Flip:Well you to late for that loud

It closing time.

Lincoln gave flip a evil smile.

Lincoln:You know flip You done so many thing its not worth paying a drink for you turning my friend against me. You blackmailing my sister lana. I think i deserve a free drink straight from the source.

Lincoln showed his fang and began to bite flips neck "AHHH" scream flip.moments later flips screams became silent. He walked back to the count with a bloody mouth. "I did count" said lincoln "Lets go home lad". "Wait count i got to do one more thing" replied lincoln. He went over to flips corpse went into his pockets getting his key. he unlocked the door the entered inside.Lincoln turned on the lights he went down the aisle where the hair dye was at. Lincoln picked out white hair dye "I'm sick of black".

He took the boxes in the bathroom with him. About 10 minutes later lincoln loud came out of the gas station with hair white as snow. "what why you dye it white" asked orlok. "White is my the color i was born with" answered lincoln. "Let's go home count" lincoln asked, the count snapped his fingers him and lincoln vanished and appeared back in lincoln's room. " orlok you know i can't keep this secret forever man. Queen fans found out about freddie mercury illness.

So it's a possibility that someone will figure it out" explained lincoln.

"Um loud please tell that girl behind you have a short term memory" orlok told lincoln. "What" said lincoln turning around to find a his older sister lynn standing in the doorway. "Oh my god lincoln vampire" said a scared. " Damn it loud you did again why cant you like most teenage boy shutting your door at night" complained orlok. He snapped his fingers causing lynn to collapse to the floor asleep.

"This is just great count go take my sister back to bed" lincoln ordered the vampire. "What why me" count orlok argued. "Um hello you nutty vampire it wouldn't look good a 15 year old boy going through puberty in a house with 10 girls carrying one of his sister back to bed.IT SCREAMS RAPE YOU UNDERSTAND RAPE" lincoln loudly whispers. " Fine you wuss i will take her" the count said picking lynn up taking her back to her room. "I cant keep this secret any longer i got to tell the gang, that i'm a vampire" lincoln said to himself.


	15. chapter 15: Lynn van helsing

Lynn jr woke from her deep sleep. She immediately sat up and checked her surroundings. She was back her room. "That was a realistic dream" she whispered. Her phone buzzed she picked it up. It was a notification from the royal woods local news. It read: Local gas station owner murder by what appeared to be a vampire. "what" lynn quiet said unlocking her phone. She read the news article.

Police said witness have reported seeing a male around the age 15. With black hair attacking the victim. The the individual appear afterward going inside . 10-16 minute coming out with white and suddenly vanishing.

"Wait a sec i had dream lincoln dyed his hair and was a.." lynn paused and looked at her alarm clock. It was 4:59am "huh now if i do think about it i don't remember going back to bed" lynn said to herself. 2 hour later she got up and ready for school.

Lynn walked down stairs and enter the kitchen she lincoln was already eating his breakfast at the table. Lynn immediately took notice of lincoln white hair. "Oh my god it wasn't a dream but i could be wrong i don't my relationship with lincoln to go up in smoke permanently" she thought to herself. She walk over to the kitchen table pulling up a seat next to lincoln.

Lynn:Morning bro how you sleep last night.

Lincoln: i sleep good.

Lynn: Yeah it was a pleasant night.

She laughed nervously.

Lynn: You heard on the news this morning flip is dead.

Lincoln:What really how did he die?

Lincoln pretend to be in shock.

Lynn:(in her head) You idiot you know how he died you kill him.

Lynn:Well they said it was a vampire.

Lincoln: a v-vampire .

He stuttered.

Lynn:Yeah it was a boy around your age with white hair.

Lincoln eye widen his heartbeat started to increase.

Lincoln:Really.

Lynn: Yeah but what gets me about the story is the vampire.

He's around 15, he kills flip smd when he entered the store his hair was black. But when came back out it was white.

Lincoln:(nervously) maybe he dyed his hair lynn.

Lynn:When did you dye your hair back to white.

Lincoln dropped his spoon in the cereal a chill ran down his spine.

Lincoln:(in his head) damn orlok you knocked her out but you didn't erase her memory.

Lynn: Well lincoln

Lincoln:last night around 12 okay.

Lynn:Oh yeah how come i didn't see a hair dye box.

Lincoln:please dont tell mom but i shoplift it from flips yesterday afternoon his price for dye was to high. I threw the bottle and boxes away in the trash outside.

Lynn still didn't believe lincoln story because thing didn't add up.

Lynn:(in her head) he's lying. He got money for his birthday. His hair was black and in my dream it was white now in real life its white again. The attack took place at lincoln favorite store. One final detail lincoln has a romanian accent.

Lynn:Okay bro i wont tell mom.

Flips prices are crazy. It was crazy to think you are a vampire.

Lynn got up from the table then left the room.

Lincoln:Oh hell no.

Lincoln got up from the table silently walked back up stair trying not to be suspicious.

He went into his room and shut the door. Walking over his closet opening it to find count orlok sleeping.

Lincoln:Wake up count im the one who fucked up this time.

Count orlok:What linc.

Lincoln: Witness saw us most importantly me.

Count:WHAT WHO NEAR A GAS STATION WITHOUT A CAR AT 11:30 AT NIGHT.

Lincoln:You can erase minds can you.

Orlok:yeah, stop yelling no wonder your last name is loud.

Lincoln:did you erase my sisters memory. Did you

Orlok:Ahhh i forgot.

Lincoln: COUNT ORLOK SHE KNOWS ITS ME.

Orlok:lincoln your over reacting what is one person is gonna do.

Oh one more thing loud two days after your birthday the rest of the symptom will show and no you won't dye from the sun so be careful.

Lincoln:Great that nice bye count.

Orlok: bye lad.

Lincoln closed the door behind him.

Lincoln:My he's right what is lynn gonna do stab me.

Back in lynns room she open up her drawer taking out a silver crucifixes.she got from under her bed a wooden stake and a bag of garlic. Lynn went into her closet taking out next putting on a black trench coat.

Lynn: Lincoln loud you are my dracula and i'm your van helsing.


	16. chapter 16:Turning into a animal

At school Lincolns paranoia was at a 100. He need to find out how he was gonna break the news to the rest of his goth friends. Lincoln then realised something,if people find out he's a real vampire he will be killed. He got up from his desk to ask the teacher if he could go to the restroom. The teacher gave Lincoln the hall pass,he left the room with fear and regret. Lincoln entered the boys bathroom. He passed by the mirrors but his noticed something wrong. Lincoln back up looking in the mirrors to see his reflection was gone. "Oh my god" he uttered. Meanwhile at the highschool lynn was in the library.

She was at table with a bunch of book related to ghouls,ghost and especially vampire. Lynn friend margo walked up to the table to see what she was doing. "Hey lynn what you doing" she asked.

Lynn looked up from a book titled guerilla warfare for vampire hunters. "Hey margo im just looking up the weaknesses for vampires" lynn replied. "Why are you doing that for" margo asked.

" Because i think my brothers a vampire" answered lynn. The time was 12:30pm Lincoln has just finished lunch and was on break. He sat on a bench just laughing, in 5th period Lincoln had just finished watching the lion king. He was laughing about the hyenas as he laughed that's all he thought about.But all of a sudden Lincoln felt weird. He began to hear screaming,kids began to run in fear. "Why they running" Lincoln thought. " OH MY GOD ITS A HYENA" a kid scream pointing at lincoln. "Whys he pointing at me i'm not a hyena" Lincoln wondered. He then looked down to see he had paw,standing on all fours. Lincoln realised he was now a hyena "I AM A HYENA" said lincoln. He saw the animal control pull up in front of the school,i immediately fled the animal control officer immediately began to chase the boy. Lincoln entered the school he tried to outrun them. As he turned around lincoln saw the man with a tranquilizer gun.

The man set his sights on the boy who was now a hyena the man fires hitting lincoln in the mouth. Lincoln turns the corner ducking into the boys restroom.

He immediately collapsed onto the floor. "Think loud how do you turn back to normal?" Lincoln whispered. "i Got it i was thinking of hyena and turn into one,so if i think of what i look like i will turn back to normal". Wondered Lincoln, he began to picture himself. A few moments later the animal control officer came in the bathroom to discovered lincoln loud on the floor who was back to normal.


	17. chapter 17: Lincoln face reality

Lincoln was taken to the nurse's by the animal control officer who found him. The nurse was examining Lincoln. "So mr loud did you see the hyna" the nurse asked. "Um yes i did i saw it , i ran into the bathroom the thing followed me in replied lincoln. " Open your mouth" asked the nurse. Lincoln cooperated and open his mouth,she shined a light inside. " What that" the nurse questioned. " um what's is it" Lincoln asked. The nurse took a pair of tweezer putting them into Lincoln's mouth. She took out what was in Lincoln mouth revealed to be a tranquilizer dart.

Lincoln was left speechless he forgot that the man shot him in the mouth with a dart. "um mr loud how did you get this in your mouth" asked the nurse. Back at the high school lynn was in history class. The teacher was done with today's lesson. She sat at her desk bored. Francisco came up to her with something important to say to her.

Lynn:Hey sup.

Francisco:hey lynn do you have a brother name Lincoln.

Lynn:yeah why?

Francisco:It appears he been a victim of a hyena attack at his middle school

Lynn:WHAT HOW DID A HYENA GET INTO A MIDDLE SCHOOL.

Francisco:I dont know from what people were saying it appeared out of nowhere. People saw it go into a boys bathroom. But when animal control went in there they found Lincoln and no sign of the hyna.

At that moment began think about the situation as vampire related. Back at the middle school Lincoln was giving the nurse a excuse. "So what you are saying you got hit in the mouth with the dart which have no idea where it came from. You then saw the hyna and ran into the bathroom" the nurse explained. "Yep" replied lincoln,just then lynn sr and rita bursted. In to the office.

Rita:Wheres my son.

Lincoln:I'm right here mom

Rita rushes over to Lincoln side and hugged him.

Lynn sr turn and look at the nurse with a angered face.

Lynn sr:HOW IN THE HELL DID A WILD ANIMAL GET INTO A MIDDLE SCHOOL.

Nurse:um i dont sir it just appeared out of nowhere and then vanished.

Lynn sr:WHAT?

Lincoln:yeah they found a tranquilizer dart in my mouth.

Both rita and lynn sr:WHAT?

Nurse: Look okay when animal control fire the tranquilizer gun the dart must have bounced off the wall accidentally hit Lincoln.

Lynn sr:Well ma'm you might lose your job because were going to sue the pants off this school.

Rita:We are taking our son home.

The louds left the school they picked up their other 10 children and went home. As the loud family entered the house lynn pulled luan into the kitchen.

Luan:Hay lynn what's up.

Lynn gave luan a sinister smile.

Lynn:You like magic right.

Me while upstair Lincoln was heading toward his room when he notice something on lynn side of the room. "What the" he uttered as he saw a crucifix,holy water,a bag of garlic on her bed.

"Okay she know she knows but i knew this day would come" a Lincoln said in a depressed tone.

"But before lynn throws me under the bus i will hint my secret to my closest sister the one with the of the moon" said lincoln.


	18. chapter 18:coming out the casket

Lynn was in the kitchen talking to luan.

Lynn: Hey lincoln is going to do a trick. He going to do a vampire trick.

Luan:okay the great what do i need to do?

Lynn: first i want you to show him a mirror next put a cross on forehead then give him garlic and finally tell him this joke how does vlad say retract, he says re drac.

Luan:Okay where you find that joke lynn.

Lynn: oh i read it in a book.

Luan:So when are we doing this

Lynn: in 10 minutes

Luan:I can't wait.

Back up stairs Lincoln went to luna and luan's room. Luna was on her bed playing her guitar.

Lincoln:luna

Luna:hey bro what you need.

Lincoln: i have you ever heard of bela lugosi dead by Bauhaus.

Luna: um yeah its weird and spooky song. Why you bring that up.

Lincoln:Listen to the lyrics they will all make sense later.

At that moment luan yelled from down stairs.

Luan:LOUD FAMILY MAGIC SHOW CAME ALL WELCOME.

Lincoln gave a short chuckle.

Lincoln:Well my time is short.

The loud sibling assembled into the living room they all sat down on the couch. Luan got up in front of everyone.had a plastic bag with stuff in it.

Luan:ladies and gentlemen tonight performance will be one of mystery and amazement. First i will need a volunteer,how about Lincoln.

Lincoln eyes widen. He look over to lynn she had a sadistic look of satisfaction. He next got up and stand next to luan. She then went into the kitchen. Luan enter back into the living room with a mirror.

Luan:Hey linc wanna see something funny.

Lincoln:(Nervously) ah sure.

Luan lifted the mirror up to Lincoln. The family gasp to discover Lincoln didn't have a reflection. He immediately knocked the mirror out of her hands.

Lincoln: Im sorry i thought i saw a bug.

The rest of them look at him dumbfounded.

Luan:Ok next trick.

Luan reached into her pocket and pulled out a cross.

Lincoln heart dropped,his eyes widen.

Luan:for my next trick i will put a cross on forehead.

She next took the cross placing it in the middle of his forehead. It began to burn smoke started to come from his flesh. Lincoln let a scream in pain. He pushed luan knocking her to the floor. The cross left a burn mark on him.

"Oh my god" said a shocked rita loud. Luan got up from the ground she took something out of the bag she threw it at lincoln.

He look down to see it was garlic.

"Oh my god" he uttered running into the kitchen,next he vomit into the trash. At this moment the loud family including luan was left speechless. Lynn had a smile on her face. Lincoln enter back in the room, a nervous luan began to finish up her magic show.

Luan:my final performance i will do a joke. So lincoln how does vlad say retract.

The boy just stood there stunned

He realised if he say what he thought she meant his fangs will be revealed. Lincoln turn to face his family. He saw Lincoln quietly giggle he thought back to her convincing the others he was bad luck. He also remembered how she was the one that made them think he was smoking pot.

Lincoln was soon overcome with anger. He turn to luan with a evil smile and said.

Lincoln:It simple he says re drac.

Lincoln's fangs quickly shot out of his gums. His pupils turn red.

The boy hissed at his family making them jump in fear. Lincoln in a blink of a eye grab lynn up and pushed her up against the wall.

Lincoln: Lynn i'm so tired of you making me a bad guy. I forgiven you for the bad luck thing and even tricking mom into thinking i do drugs this time i can't forgive you.

Lynn heart raced and her eyes widen with fear.

Lynn:What are you saying Lincoln.

Lincoln:I don't see you as my sister no more i see you as only food.

He open his mouth revealing his fangs,Lincoln got closer to her neck. From out of nowhere he was hit in the back of the head by frying pan by leni.Lincoln collapsed to the floor unconscious. Lynn slide down the wall on to the floor.

Rita:What happened to my little boy.

Lynn sr: i take Lincoln to his room your girls go up stairs.

The loud sisters went up to their rooms. luna laid down on her bed. To to understand what happened with Lincoln. She immediately remembered the song lincoln told her to pay attention to. Luna began to sing the first verse.

Luna:bela lugosi's dead the bats

Have left the bell tower the victims have been bled red velvet lines the black boxes.

Luna stop singing as she became aware of something.

Every song she hears she do research on it. Luna remember what the song is about.

Luna:BELA LUGOSI

Luna blurted out.

Luan:Whos that luna.

Luna:He was the actor that played count Dracula in the 1931 film Dracula.

Luna:I can't believe my little bro is just like the lyrics in the song.

UNDEAD UNDEAD UNDEAD.


	19. chapter 19:tieing up loose ends

It was bedtime at the loud house. The loud sibling didn't want to sleep upstairs because they now feared their brother. But one loud sibling sleep upstairs,it was luna.

She wasn't scared of her brother transformation ,luna loved him just way he was. Luna Couldn't sleep she laid in her bed with guilt. The young rock n roller got out of her bed. She looked out the window looking up at the moon.

Luna: i can't believe it my own family is scared of their only brother and son.Huh it ironic lucy say she want to be a vampire and to meet one. But when there a real one in the house he ran away in fear like a coward. He knew was going to be caught he even gave me a hint of what he is but why me.

Lincoln:Because your different from my other sisters luna.

Luna looks behind her to see lincoln in all black on with a black cape.

Lincoln: it time for me to tell you the truth. I am a vampire, i knew in time i wasn't going to keep this secret forever.

Luna: bro how did you become a

Vamp.

Lincoln: I unwittingly made a pact with a demon. He gave me two options.

Luna:What were the options dude.

Lincoln sighed and said.

Lincoln:Either i commit suicide and died so he can bring me back to life so i can become a vampire. Or he drag my family and friends to hell for all eternity.

Luna gasped

Luna:so you choose to commit suicide to save our souls.

Lincoln then nodded.

Luna:So now what you gonna do?

Lincoln:Im gonna leave royalwoods maybe the country until they want me back or not it doesn't matter. I'm the undead im basically like castro im gonna have a lot people trying kill me.

I'm gonna miss you luna.

He then walk towards the window.

At that moment luna blurted out these words.

Luna:I want you to turn me into a vamp.

Lincoln turned around to face her.

Lincoln:luna this is not a great way spent eternity,people after you, people not accepting you.your family dying and your still alive centuries later.

Luna: i wanna share this burden with you as brother and sister.

He smiled at her.

Lincoln:Okay luna as soon as i do this im leaving for a while.

Luna:Got it.

Lincoln walked up to luna grabbing her the shoulder he open his mouth sinking his fangs into her neck. Luna silent squealed in pain. Lincoln removed his fangs from lunas neck. Luna gave her little brother a smile. Lincoln smiled back her then said.

Lincoln:Goodbye sis

Luna: goodbye little bro.

Lincoln next turn into a bat and flew out the window into the night.

Luna left her room going into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her next turned on the lights. Luna went up to the mirror looking at her reflection. She had two little marks on her necks. Luna then smiled then said "eh it close enough to a goodbye kiss".


End file.
